


BEST SQUAD

by Unbanned_Rescue_Cat



Category: HuGっと！プリキュア | Hug tto! Precure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Skits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbanned_Rescue_Cat/pseuds/Unbanned_Rescue_Cat
Summary: A series of crack posts I made on Tumblr regarding HUGtto Precure! It's a waste on that place, so I am sharing it here on AO3! Enjoy!





	BEST SQUAD

# Best Squad 1

Hana: *Emiru and Ruru helping her carry George’s dead body* We got the body!

Saaya: I’ll go get the shovel! ❤

Harry: *carrying Hugtan* We’ll get a car!

Emiru: You don’t _have_ a car!

Homare: We’ll steal one! We already got murder and accomplices on our list, it’s not gonna get any worse from here!

Saaya: I also got a chainsaw! To chop up the body! ❤

Ruru: She’s scaring me.

 

# Best Squad 2

(If Anri actually got a Mirai Crystal so he can fight with the other girls against George.)

Anri: MOTHER FUCKER FROZE MY BOYFRIEND!

Homare: Language. We have a child with us.

Emiru: MOTHERFLUFFERS FROZE MY ONIISAMA!

Homare: Look what you did!

 

# Best Squad 3

*George about to pounce on Hana*

Hana: Heeeeelp!

Emiru: STO~~~~~P! NANO DESU!

Emiru: *pulls out something from her bag*

Emiru: THIS is a personal alarm.

Emiru: All the Elementary kids in Japan has one.

Emiru: You touch Hana-senpai, and I’ll pull this string.

Emiru: This thing will start alarming and alert the nearest police and all the adults nearby.

George: ….

Emiru: …

Hana: …

George: But I’M an adult-

Emiru: =_= *pulls string*

 

# Best Squad 4

Hana: *crying* Oh no…

Homare: **Who** *cracking her knuckles*

Saaya: **Made** *revving her power drill*

Ruru: **You** *arms turning to guns*

Emiru: **Cry** -nano desu?!?!? *opens violin case to pull out a semi-auto rifle*

Hana: Huh? I was just chopping onions!

…..

Homare, Saaya, Ruru and Emiru: WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU?! *attacks the onions*

 

# Best Squad 5

Emiru: Love is the best! ❤

Ruru: I love you, Emiru! *hugs Emiru*

Hana: I love my family! *hugs family*

Henri: I love my boyfriend! *hugs Masato*

Harry: I love you, Hugtan! *hugs Hugtan*

Hugtan: I wuv yuu! *hugs*

Saaya: I love you, too! *hugs power drill*

Homare: ….

Homare: ….

Homare: ….

Homare: See, the punchline was ‘fuck you lot’ because I’m all alone and no one loves me and I got picked over by a freaking BABY, but isn’t anyone going to question Saaya’s thing? No? Really? Well, fuck you lot.

 

# Best Squad 6

Himari: You know someone is in love if they get jealous when their special person spends time with someone else.

Ruru: *waves at Liko* Hi.

Liko: *waves back* Yo!

Emiru: RURU IS CHEATING ON ME UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HA HAAAAAAAA… WAAAAAAA! *sobbing*

Himari: *looks back at camera*

 

# Best Squad 7

Emiru/Ruru: **WAKE ME UP!**

Hana: Wake me up inside!

Emiru/Ruru: **I CAN’T WAKE UP!**

Saaya: Wake me up inside!

Emiru/Ruru: **SAAAAAVE MEEEEEE!**

Homare: _Call me and save me from the dark~_

Harry: I’m never letting Emiru pick the music for karaoke night EVER again.

 

# Best Squad 8

Homare: *to Emiru and Ruru* No.

Homare: *to Saaya and her power drill* No.

Homare: *to Hana and George* HEEEEEEEELLLLLLL~ NO.

Homare: If I can’t sin, neither can ANY of you.

 

 

# Best Squad 9

[That scene in Clannad, except it is Masato and Ruru trying to kill each other.](https://youtu.be/3HoeJOeU6Jc)

Henry and Emiru just watches / prepares dinner.

Ruru: Since I’m marrying into your family, I guess I should just call you BROTHER from now on.

*Masato furiously scratches his neck, screaming*

Masato: Then I’m going to call you SISTER from now on! SSSSSSISSSSSSSSTEEERRRR.

* Ruru also scratches her neck furiously, screaming*

Ruru: Please, you don’t have to, BROTHER!

Masato: GYAAAAAAH! SISTER!

Ruru: AAAHHHH! BROTHER! BROTHERBROTHERBROTHER!

Emiru: They’ll tire soon. I hope.


End file.
